The Sight Behind Photos
by Fuji S
Summary: Sometimes photos tell a story. FujiRyo


Title: The Sight Behind Photos  
Author: Fuji S. Yuki  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Implied FujiRyo  
Editor:  **pookayasha**

A man behind the regular counter of a grocery store in the photo section stood bored out of his mind, his eyes turn to the photo-developing machine. Sighing he stood up and began to take the newest batch of pictures that were coming down off the conveyer belt. Taking them he stares at the first photo.

**One**-a group of boys stood together smiling happily. The most appealing thing he could see that they all were all wearing the same uniforms on the tennis courts. A slender boy caught his attention he was looking at the camera with a smiling face, that seem to creep him out, but off to the corner he notices a young boy looking at the slender boy. Curious he slid to the next photo.

**Two**-it seems to be a picture of a picnic he notices a red hair boy with his arms wrapped around a blushing emerald eye boy. Squinting he could make out the slender boy and the short boy off to the side beside some tree. They both seem to be asleep the taller boy hand his arm wrapped around the smaller boy.

**Three**—All of the boys were all gathered a boy with orange hair stood up between them all holding a tennis racket his face flushed with fury. It was sort of scary, looking closely he notices that the slender boy manage to catch the green hair boy both looking surprised.

**Four**—picture was that of both boys on the courts playing tennis they seem to be smirking at one another. The other boys were watching avidly, curiously the boy wonder who these individuals were, though the uniforms look familiar.

**Five**—all the boys were in some restaurant they were all eating sushi two boys seem to be fighting one had spiky hair with lavender eyes the other had a green bandana on his head. Off the side were the two boys, both were watching the scene and their hands were by what he could see going for the same piece of sushi.

**Six**—the next scene was that of a pool the boys were happily playing, off to the side he notices that the slender boy was watching the little boy intensely. 

**Seven**—by what the boy could make out of this photo it look like to be that of a billiard room, off to the side all of them held pool cues and the little boy was aiming his pool stick at the set of cue balls in concentration. Off to the side sapphire eyes seem to be watching avidly.

Right when the photo developer was about to look at the next picture he heard the door jingle open. He stares plainly at familiar emerald eyes that seem to be smiling at him cheerfully. "Hi there."

"Un…un hi." Clearly embarrassed that he was caught looking at the pictures.

"Are those ours?" Oishi clearly noticing the guilty look on the boys face.

Quickly the photo developer starts to put the pictures into a slip of paper packing it, but he froze when Oishi said kindly to him, "Look at the last picture."

Fingers trembling in nervously the boy flip to the picture and notices it was one where all the boys were standing together, frowning slightly he squinted at the slender boy and younger boy that seem to be more grown up now. Looking at their joined hands they noticed both of them were wearing identical rings.

After packing the pictures the boy handed the photos to the emerald eye boy.

"What's your name?" The vice president of the tennis club asks, clearly amused, by everything.

"Aa—Shin."

Nodding his head the vice president took the bag, "Well Shin if you want to know, they are married." He began to walk away and pause slightly to turn around and lift his hand, "So am I." Winking the boy left and only thing Shin could do was slide against the counter floored.

Sometimes invading privacy isn't such a good idea, especially since it wasn't his own business as to what customers did. Sighing he went back to work obviously trying to forget everything, and yet he was relieved that things turned out all right. Even though there is always a sight behind each photo he held, he just had to stop being such a voyeuristic.

Completed 4-17-04 4:58pm pst


End file.
